<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Broom Cupboard Rendezvous by CarmillaCarmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590894">The Broom Cupboard Rendezvous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine'>CarmillaCarmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlock's Birthday Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cause what's better for birthday than a bj?, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sherlock Holmes's Birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After solving a case, John has an idea how to wish a Happy Birthday to his genius detective-boyfriend. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlock's Birthday Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes - 6/1/2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Broom Cupboard Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/gifts">Enterthetadpole</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy 167th Birthday Sherlock Holmes!!!</p><p>This fic was written for a Patreon prompt from Enterthetadpole, to whom it is dedicated :)<br/>Betad by MsScarlet and WritingOutLoud.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You were brilliant back there!” John exclaimed the moment he and Sherlock left Lestrade’s office. Sherlock had let his genius shine when he’d delivered the deduction and John had dragged him out of the room as fast as he could so that the entire force wouldn’t see John sporting a boner. Lestrade had offered Sherlock the case knowing it was Sherlock’s birthday. Now, John had an idea how to wish a Happy Birthday to his genius detective-boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me, John?” Sherlock asked, confused at being pulled </span>
  <span>along </span>
  <span>by the sleeve of his Belstaff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet. Just go with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock did and a moment later they were in a broom cupboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cans of paint and cleaning supplies rattled when John pressed Sherlock into a shelf. His breathing </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> ragged from the need coursing through him, </span>
  <span>and </span>
  <span>John had just enough blood </span>
  <span>left</span>
  <span> in his brain to turn on the light and lock the door from the inside. The string from the light dangled between them as he looked at the questioning expression on Sherlock’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d agreed to try being more physical with each other just a few weeks back. So far, there had been many snogging sessions and an occasional mutual wank. Right now, John wanted to try something new between them, and he was not inclined to wait a minute longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoping Sherlock would allow him to do it, John knelt, looking up at his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” he asked, his hands on Sherlock's waist and zipper respectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want?” Sherlock’s voice was low, already full of lust. The bulge in his trousers and the blush on his cheeks enticed John even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock’s lips widened into a wicked smile and he nodded in lieu of agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask if you need guidance,” Sherlock suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do, but I think </span>
  <span>I’ve</span>
  <span> got it,” John lowered his gaze to Sherlock’s crotch, licking his lips, already imagining the feel of Sherlock’s cock in his mouth. He opened Sherlock’s trousers and slid them down along with the black boxer-briefs, unveiling the length that he would have to work well to get into his mouth in its entirety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With reverence, John kissed the tip first, and his mouth watered at the taste of the salty precome. He swirled his tongue over the underside, around the crown and over the slit again. The low growl of approval that rumbled in Sherlock's chest suggested that he was on the right path. Wrapping his left hand over the base lightly, John took the head into his mouth, sucking gently. He looked up to watch Sherlock’s expression and his reaction to what John was doing. The hooded stare and parted lips told John everything he needed to know. Taking in more, inch by inch, he saw Sherlock’s grip on the shelf above him tighten.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own cock lay constricted in his trousers and John repositioned slightly to get the tiniest bit of friction against his jeans. It just made it worse. John imagined he could take himself in his hand and stroke to the feel of Sherlock's cock in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not now. Not here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to focus on Sherlock, on giving pleasure to the smartest and most gorgeous man he’d ever known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his right hand, he cupped Sherlock’s sack, fondling the weight with near reverent touch, before he added pressure, just enough to have Sherlock moan his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When John started sucking in earnest, hollowing his cheeks, adding more pressure to the grip with his hand, Sherlock bit his fist, still holding onto the shelf with the other hand. John positioned himself at a different angle, aiming to take Sherlock deeper into his throat without gagging. The gag reflex was there, but on the second try he managed to accept Sherlock fully until his lips touched Sherlock's pubic bone. A rattling sound from above suggested that Sherlock had been grappling for purchase and the obscene sound that left him proved just how much he enjoyed John’s ministrations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John retreated with a gasp, saliva spilling down his chin. He wiped it with the back of his hand and went back to working Sherlock's cock with his fist and sucking the </span>
  <span>remainder</span>
  <span> of the length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock’s lewd groans were no longer muffled by his fist and the lascivious, throaty rasps caused John to moan in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John!” The word came as a pleading sound, so unlike Sherlock, and John was taken aback. He looked up to see Sherlock’s face painted with an expression of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked absolutely gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiny thrusts of Sherlock’s hips and the way his thigh muscles strained told John all he needed to know about how to proceed. The chatty detective seemed at a loss for words when faced with his cock being sucked by his blogger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John sped up the pumping and the sucking, and soon enough Sherlock’s hand was in his hair, pulling him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John… I’m… I’m coming!” came the warning John chose to ignore completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock’s come spurted into his mouth, tangy and thick, and he swallowed the first dose before Sherlock pulled on his hair enough to dislodge John completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm seed landed on John’s cheek, chin and forehead, painting his face with the evidence of his skill. “Oh fuck, John! So good...Exquisite… Ahhhh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John’s name appeared like a comma between the praise of John’s abilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sherlock finally stopped coming, he shook his head and knelt in front of John.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John licked his lips and offered a sly grin as a reply to the expression of disbelief on Sherlock’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sholto?” Sherlock asked, the one word seeming like a challenge to speak in a voice roughened by the throaty sounds he’d been making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you deduce that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can hardly learn to do what you just did on a banana, John,” Sherlock surmised, taking out an embroidered handkerchief to wipe John’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Do, umm,” John said looking around the inside of a broom cupboard in Scotland Yard. “Do you think they heard us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their gazes met and they burst into joyous, unrestrained laughter as John’s heart swelled for his best friend even more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, kudos and comments! They mean a lot and keep me writing!<br/><br/><br/>If you enjoy my writing consider subscribing to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine">my profile</a><br/>:)<br/>If you'd like to read more of my Sherlock's birthday-related stories, check out my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094975">"Sherlock's Birthday Fics"</a><br/><br/>To read more birthday-themed stories from other writers (or add your own), check out: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Happy_Birthday_Sherlock_Holmes_6_1_2021">"Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes - 6/1/2021 Collection"</a><br/>or a collection from 2020: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HappyBirthdaySherlockHolmes2020">"Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes - 6.1.2020"</a><br/><br/>You can follow/contact me on:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherlockedcarmilla">Johnlock Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/CarmillaCarmin">Johnlock Twitter</a><br/>For queries connected with translating my work, please see my bio :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>